Captain Planet and the Planeteers (movie trilogy)
Do not edit. Page is under construction. The Captain Planet and the Planeteers is a movie trilogy produced by Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Movies Captain Planet and the Planeteers Plot As the movie opens up Gaia, the Spirit of the Earth, witnesses that Earth has become severely polluted and that Earth needs a hero to save the planet. To accomplish this Gaia seeks out five young people to battle those that would do her planet harm. We are then introduced to are five heroes. *'North America' :*'Wheeler' ::*Wheeler is introduced as a thrill seeking adrenaline junkie. He is introduced scaling a mountain without a safety harness. As Wheeler reaches the top of the mountain he spots a massive amount of smoke in the forest. Wheeler puts on his wing suit and flies to the area with smoke. Wheeler then runs into the fire and rescues several families and also helps to put the fire out. *'Russia' :*'Linka' ::*Linka protests a factory which produces house hold products that contain chemicals that are harmful to the air and in turn harmful for humans to breath. Linka claims that the factory has little regard for human life and only wants to make a profit. A chemical leak in the factory causes everyone inside to get dizzy and start to pass out. Linka is able to get all the workers out safely and the company's CEO decides to make products that are safe for the environment. *'Africa' :*'Kwame' ::*An earthquake erupts in Kwame's African village and he is able to get everyone to safety. He is even able to save a child when the earthquake causes the ground to break open. *'Asia' :*'Gi' ::*Gi is a Japanese surfer girl. While surfing she notices that fishermen on a large boat are capturing dolphins. Gi swims to the boat and sneaks on board. As the crew of the ship is not looking Gi goes up to a net with a dolphin inside and uses a knife to cut the dolphin free from the net and helps it back into the water. The crew catches Gi and a fight ensues. Gi is able to use her martial arts skills to fend the crew off and then she escapes. *'South America' :*'Ma-Ti' ::*While Ma-Ti is out exploring the jungles of Brazil he hears the screams of a little girl. Ma-Ti rushes to see what is wrong with her and sees that she is cornered by a jaguar. Ma-Ti gets in between the child and the jaguar to protect her. As Ma-Ti intensely stares down the jaguar he leaps at it. But to the girls surprise Ma-Ti doesn't attack the jaguar but instead plays with it like it was a house cat. The girl realizes that Ma-Ti's ability to care for other creatures was enough the sooth the savage beast. Gia uses her magic to secretly watch these five young people and decided that they will be her champions. We are then introduced to a scientist working for Plunder Industries named Dr. Barbara Blight. Blight holds a press conference and tells the press that she and the scientist working under her have developed a dispersal unit that can release a special chemical they created in the event of a chemical or radiation attack. Blight reveals the the press that the non-harmful chemical agent they developed could neutralize any form of radiation of pollution. This chemical agent could be used to stop an attack using radiation or any form of pollution and that it could be used against terrorist attacks. As the press conference ends Dr. Blight goes to the C.E.O.'s office on the top floor and we are introduced to the movies main villain, Looten Plunder. Plunder asks for a status report on their project and she reveals that everything is going as planned. Plunder tells Dr. Blight to keep her informed and Blight goes back to her laboratory. As Blight gets back to her laboratory you are introduced to her holographic A.I. assistant, MAL. MAL points out an error on the dispersal unit and tells Blight that it must be fixed. Blight starts to work on the machine but forgets to take the proper safety precautions and the machine creates a small explosion which she is caught in. Blight is rushed to the hospital. When Blight awakes in her room she sees that her once beautiful face is now terribly scared on one side. Blight begins to sob knowing that he good looks are now gone. Plunder then visits her in the hospital. However, Plunder grabs Blight by the throat and starts to choke her. Plunder then tells Blight that she can not afford to mess up anymore and that her life depends on it. Cast Captain Planet and the Planeteers 2 Plot Cast Captain Planet and the Planeteers 3 Plot Cast Category:Movies